Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault
Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle is the sequel to BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Information The character roster consists of the characters from the mostly licensed fighting games series involving Arc System Works, such as from Arc System Works' own Guilty Gear and BlazBlue, French Bread's Under Night In-Birth, Examu's Arcana Heart, Atlus' Persona 4 Arena, Cygames' Granblue Fantasy: Versus, Bandai Namco/Shonen Jump's Dragon Ball FighterZ and Rooster Teeth's anime-styled cartoon RWBY. Gameplay This game will be a 2-on-2, 2.5D tag team fighting game, which allows the player to switch between characters during a fight. Each character from both players has their own health bar. The gameplay system mixes from its prequel game are updated with the ones from featured in mostly Guilty Gear XRD Rev 2, Dragon Ball FighterZ. alongside with certain missing systems that were included in prequel from one of its representative game series. Unlike the previous games, all side gets certain universal mechanics that were once exclusive to certain sides, such as Reverse Beat Passive Link from Under Night In-Birth, Vanish and Super Dash from Dragon Ball FighterZ, etc. It also features Dramatic Finish from FighterZ through finish with ground neutral Cross (Heavy/EX) Attack, one of them a retold from the previous media scenes, or crossover-based (whether original or another retold inspirations). Characters like Sol Badguy, Son Goku, etc. will access to their full transformations via Resonance Blaze, changing their forms aside having upgraded versions of their gameplay. Other’s like Noel Vermillion, including Goku and Vegeta has some of their form used in either Distortion or Astral Skills. Characters Guilty Gear *Sol Badguy **Forms: Base (main) **Dragon Install (Resonance Blaze only) *Ky Kiske *May *Baiken *Slayer *Dizzy BlazBlue *Ragna The Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion **Forms: Base (main) **Mu-12 (during Sword of Godslayer) *Rachel Alucard *Hazama Honoka *Hakumen Under Night In-Birth *Hyde Kido *Linne *Waldstein *Gordeau The Harvester *Merkava Arcana Heart *Heart Aino *Saki Tsuzura *Kamui Tokinomiya *Weiss *Scharlachrot Persona 4 Arena *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Aigis **Forms: Base (main) **Extreme Orgia Mode (Resonance Blaze only) Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Gran *Katalina Aryze *Charlotta Fenia Dragon Ball FighterZ *Son Goku **Forms: Super Saiyan (main) ***Super Saiyan 3 (during Meteor Smash) **Super Saiyan Blue (Resonance Blaze only) ***X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken (during x10 Kaioken Kamehameha and Evolved Attack) *Vegeta **Forms: Super Saiyan (main) **Super Saiyan Blue (Resonance Blaze only) *Cooler **Forms: 5th Form (main) RWBY *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long **Forms: Base (main) **Empowered State (Resonance Blaze and “Danger!” State) **Fully Empowered State (Resonance Blaze while in “Danger!” State) *Pyrrha Nikos Character Art Gallery Guilty Gear File:Guilty Gear.png Sol Badguy-0.png|Sol Badguy Ky Kiske-0.png|Ky Kiske File:May-0.png|May File:Baiken.png|Baiken File:Sly image rev.png|Slayer File:Dizzy-0.png|Dizzy BlazBlue File:BlazBlue Logo.png Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna The Bloodedge File:Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Jin Kisaragi File:Noel Vermillion-1.png|Noel Vermillion File:Rachel Alucard-0.png|Rachel Alucard File:Hazama-0.png|Hazama File:Hakumen-0.png|Hakumen Under Night In-Birth File:Logo unie.png File:Hyde Kido.png|Hyde Kido File:Linne (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Linne File:Waldstein.png|Waldstein File:Gordeau the Harvester (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Gordeau The Harvester File:1533488693415.png|Merkava Arcana Heart Arcana_Heart_3_Logo.png File:Heart Aino.png|Heart Aino File:Saki Tsuzura.png|Saki Tsuzura File:Kamui.png|Kamui Tokinomiya File:Weiss.png|Weiss File:Scharlachrot-0.png|Scharlachrot Persona 4 Arena File:P4Arena Logo Transparent 1024x615.png File:Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yu Narukami File:Yosuke Hanamura (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yosuke Hanamura File:Aigis.png|Aigis Granblue Fantasy: Versus File:Top logo.png File:Gran.png|Gran File:Katalina.png|Katalina Aryze File:Charlotta.png|Charlotta Fenia Dragon Ball FighterZ File:Dragon Ball FighterZ logo.png File:Son Goku-0.png|Son Goku File:Vegeta-2.png|Vegeta File:Cooler-0.png|Cooler RWBY File:RWBY logo white.png Blazblue cross tag battle ruby rose render by digi thesaiyan-dbgkbni.png|Ruby Rose File:1518845765146.png|Yang Xiao Long File:Pyrrha Nikos-0.png|Pyrrha Nikos Stages Original *The 8th Rift Guilty Gear *Neo New York *Japan *Edinburgh MagicaPolis *May Ship II *Down Town *Colony *Heavens Edge *Arena BlazBlue *Kagutsuchi Port *Cathedral -Silent- *Hanging Gardens *Adventus *Snow Town *Lakeside Port *Magic City of Ishana *Last Train - Rail Station *Forbidden Gate Under Night In-Birth *Town Center - Crossing Arcana Heart *Clock Tower Persona 4 Arena *TV World Entrance *Yasogami High School Gate Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Zinkenstill Dragon Ball FighterZ *World Tournament Arena *Space Arena *Rock Field RWBY *Abandoned Temple Soundtrack Gallery Screenshots Trivia *Unlike the previous game, English voice actors aside RWBY cast are credited, with Funimation is the main handler of this language voice acting section. *Due to the storyline set in converged world, many stages gets additional exclusive revamps and update for this game. *Arc System Works, Atlus, French-Bread, Rooster Teeth and CyGames are the main handlers of the characters’ 3D model designs, meaning each characters’ 3D model designs will be based on their home dimensions, safe for animation and rigging, and graphic settings are mostly handled by Arc System Works. Category:Arc System Works Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Arcana Heart Category:Persona Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Dragon Ball Fighter Z Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:RWBY Category:Atlus Category:Shonen Jump Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Rooster Teeth Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:PC Category:French Bread Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Steam Category:Crossovers Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Cygames